Strings of a Puppet
by RukiRomance
Summary: There was definitely something different about this human child, be it his blood, or the aura that surrounds him… it affects those around him. Lives are changed and even some are lost. Let the journey begin. R/Z K/Z Re-written and Re-uploaded New Version!


**Summary:** There was definitely something different about this human child, be it his blood, or the aura that surrounds him… it affects those around him. Lives are changed and even some are lost. Let the journey begin. R/Z K/Z_ contains yaoi._

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight and its characters belongs to Matsuri Hino. I do not make money from this piece of writing. I _do _however, own any Original Characters, the City Callen, and the plot. **  
**

_**Strings of a Puppet**_  
Chapter 1  
**The Beginning**

The streets of Callen, England were eerie at night; the smell of blood, both fresh and old wreaked havoc on a certain Pureblood's nostrils.

In the shadows lay heretical Lower Level vampires, created young and always out for blood, waiting for an unfortunate human to stumble out of a neighboring bar. These bastard youths are usually created on a whim by a pureblood but left to do as they please and therefore deviate from the principles of their betters, of their Lords. They hunt mercilessly and without restraint. It was because of the uncontrolled killing these youths were doing that one of the last remaining Purebloods, Rido Kuran, made it a law that no Pureblood was to turn a human unless they brought it before the Vampire Council...

However, on this particular night, Rido had just come from a bar himself, one exclusively for vampires. Only the Blood Bar could satisfy a vampire's crave for exotic blood mixed with the finest of alcohol. His longtime friend, Asato Ichijou, had invited him out for drinks. This had been a routine Saturday night for the pair, go out for drinks and visit some of the underground casinos. And as it neared the early morning, they would part ways. But it was what happened after they parted, that made this Saturday night unlike the rest.

Rido walked the old cobblestone roads of the small town towards his estate as per usual when his sensitive senses where assaulted with the scent of fresh human blood.

A child's crying plea rang out and Rido's body shifted, heading towards the desperate cry without much thought. Rido inwardly snarled as he entered the seedier part of Callen, where lower level vampires ambushed their unsuspecting prey. The stinging sound of a slap echoed off the walls and Rido's pace quickened. _Disgusting_, he thought; _however, there is no reason for a child to suffer before it is killed. That is inexcusably cruel._ The scent of blood was pungent now, he was close.

Turning one final corner, Rido assessed the scene that he was met with. He didn't expect there to be more than one victim. But this must have been a joint kill, for there were three humans in the alley, two of which were no longer alive. There was a woman, her neck twisted at a very wrong angle. Had she been alive, Rido might have gone as far as to say she was aesthetically pleasing to the eye. But now, blood flowed freely from several open wounds on her neck and shoulders.

Not far from her body stood two male, Level D vampires, and from the looks of it, they were not far from falling to Level E…

One swayed where it stood, maniacal laughter slurring into an animalistic growl; undoubtedly falling faster to Level E after having consumed such a vast amount of human blood in such a short span of time. The other was crouched over, noisily gulping from another body, one much smaller than the woman. A child with silver hair lay lifeless in the hands of its executioner, its jacket and shirt torn at the neck. A gold decoration on the left breast pocket of jacket caught the pureblood's eye, the Roman numeral one perhaps...? However, it was now marked with blood. Rido looked on in disgust.

Movement to his left caught his attention, and what he witnessed made his eyes burn crimson.

Another Level D, this one much more coherent and stable, brutally slammed another human child against one of the alleys grimy brick walls, the impact earning a pained grunt from small child lips. Rido took a step closer, amazed that his presence had gone unnoticed this long, and that the boy was alive while his kin were slaughtered. The Level D had a crushing grip around the child's throat, slowly suffocating the stunned human. Small pale hands weakly clawed at the attacker's wrist, fighting for release, fighting for breath, fighting to remain conscious. The Level D seemed irritated that his prey was resisting, even though it was futile. Using supernatural speed, the vampire slammed the child against the wall again, this time the impact of the small body crumbled the brick wall and the child's eyes, which were an unusual amethyst color, widened impossibly only to close as he went limp in the monster's grasp; blood so pure, so heady, poured from the child's skull, and then Rido was upon the Level Ds.

With all the grace only a Pureblood could possess, Rido was behind the Level D pinning the child to the wall, his left hand penetrating through the D's back, his hand firmly gripping the pathetic beast's heart. With his presence fully noticed and recognized, all eyes were on him in seconds. Without moving, Rido spoke softly, but all three Level D vampires could hear him as if he had shouted.

"Release the child," his voice held authority, and the beast obeyed. Glancing over the smaller vampire's shoulder, Rido purred in satisfaction when the grip around the boy's neck went slack and the small unconscious body slumped to the damp ground. Without missing a beat, the Pureblood squeezed the heart in his fist until it was nothing more than pulp squelching through his fingers.

As if tossing away a dirty rag, Rido flung the dying Level D's body aside. The heartless creature bursting into dust as it hit the ground. Turning to the others, Rido was met with terrified animalistic expressions. In the span of time it took Rido to eradicate the assaulting D, the two remaining vampires had fallen to Level E. Rido's upper lip twitched in antipathy. The one that was crouched and gorging on the other child now clung to its lifeless body desperately. It would not let its meal be taken. The other simply trembled where it stood.

Rido had witnessed enough. As a pureblood it was his duty to eradicate such threats from his land. The beast was hurled up into the air, its throat captured in an unseen grip. It thrashed and choked as its feet left the ground. A pureblood was an unforgivable adversary should you cross paths with one; it took only seconds for the head to sever from its body, bursting into dust before it could hit the ground.

A howl of rage echoed throughout the darkened alley as the final Level E vampire charged. Placing himself between the charging male and the fallen child, Rido didn't even spare the scourge a glance. Raising the hand that had crushed its companion's heart, Rido snapped his fingers, and the charging beast was paralyzed. Outwardly frozen where it stood, it could only snarl and snap its fangs. What a pathetic sight indeed.

"When a beast turns rabid, it needs to be put down," Rido gracefully strode over to his captured prey to stand toe to toe with the Level E, his right hand poised right for the snarling creature's heart. But before he thrust his clawed fingers through the animal's chest, its thrashing stopped and recognition lit up lost eyes.

"—e. Th—e on—e…"

Rido narrowed crimson eyes as the beast attempted speech. For a moment the Level E was coherent. Awareness seeped into its eyes, battling 'The End'. It's voice was gravelly, hoarse and forced. Yet it spoke…

"T-The… one…. He… Th—e o-one… t-t-to cha—N—ge e—ever-ery th-thing…" breaking off into a snarl, the beast became more feral. All understanding lost with no chance of returning. Rido mentally filed away what was said and finally ended the creature's miserable life. As the body dissolved into dust around his hand Rido grunted in distaste. The vermin taken care of, it was finally calm enough for Rido to recompose. _What a night this turned out to be,_ he thought.

Now that it was tranquil, and silence settled in the alley, the scene held an altered atmosphere. It was nearing summer, but the nights were still chilly. Inhaling the night air, the pureblood froze; the scent of blood was potent, pure, _intoxicating_.

Locking onto the source, the pureblood calmed his instincts and warm eyes took in the sight of the child, the human boy that lay unconscious. Crimson life blood stained moonlight silver hair. As a pureblood lord, Rido's innate instincts kicked into high gear; protect those weaker and under your power, that is what a lord does. As if moving on autopilot, he tore a strip of fabric from the dead woman's clothes and with cautious haste, wrapped the boy's head to staunch the bleeding. The wound wasn't that large, but it went deep, and there was bound to be cranial swelling due to the immense impact. Being so close to the source of such compelling blood had Rido battling a thirst so strong one would think he was a starving adolescent.

With the makeshift bandage secured, Rido crouched down and maneuvered the boy gently, cradling him against his chest. Indeed, he was a child. The jacket he wore seemed to be a size too big… A flash of grey caught Rido's eye. There, on the boy's left breast pocket, was the number zero embroidered in silver thread. Its contrast was vast against the deep charcoal jacket material. An elegant eyebrow raised; gold and silver insignias, one and zero, twins?

'_The one… He… The one… to change everything…'_

A pained moan tumbled from the bundle in Rido's arms. He watched as pale eyelashes fluttered, revealing amethyst irises. Crimson met dazed lavender. Expecting the boy to be scared, Rido was stunned when he was met with pained confusion.

"W-Who…? Ouch…" winching, the boys voice was soft, no louder than a whisper, yet high pitched, like a springtime sparrow singing in the morn. Before there were any dramatics, Rido needed some vital information.

"What is your name, child" so as not to frighten the boy, Rido exited the alley, slowly making his way back in the direction of his estate, and spoke softly with a warm, caring tone, which was surprisingly not forced.

"M-my name is… Zero,"

'_Ah, that explains the silver emblem' _Rido thought.

"How old are you?"

"Um… ten, sir…"

Rido watched as the boy winced again, a trembling hand rose to touch the tender spot upon his head. The pureblood could feel the boy's heart beat start to race; panic was beginning to setting in.

"Wh-what happened? I-It hurts," amethyst eyes shimmered with unshed tears, searching Rido's for some sort of recognition. _He's scared._ Lifting his head, Rido focused on the path ahead of him, they were nearing home.

"What do you remember, Zero?" Out of his peripheral, Rido observed the boy clasp together his hands in his lap, bowing his head. The scent of salt had Rido's step faltering momentarily.

"I— I c-can't…" the boy trembled in the pureblood's hold, "I can't re—remember anything…" a sob fell from the boy's lips. "Th-There's nothing… I-It's all—all bl-black… w-why? Wh-why can't I—" as the boy's voice reached a higher volume and pitch, he choked on his words and flinched, his throat protesting the force at which he spoke. Tears freely flowed down the boy's pallid cheeks unbidden.

Rido stopped as the boy's pure aura pulsed with agony and his sobs wrenched a deep ache from within his chest. Human emotions are so much stronger than vampires. Having to deal with the onslaught of such innocent and pure emotions, the effect it was having on the pureblood was emergent. The boy's aura called to be comforted… and he obliged.

"Calm yourself, boy. You took quite a fall and hit your head. We are almost home," Rido's soothing voice, ethereal and smooth, captured the boy in a partial trance. His breathing evened out, his heart slowed to a steady pace, and his trembling form stilled and relaxed in the pureblood's hold. Rido commended himself when the boy whispered uncertainly, "H—Home…?" then fell silent and limp as he was drawn back into unconsciousness.

'_Yes, child, home. Where you will be raised and trained. You intrigue me. Let us see what my son and nephew will do when they see I've brought home a pet.' _Rido hummed to himself. Leaning down, Rido inhaled the sweet prepubescent smell wafting from the boy. The blood drying in the boy's hair still remained pleasing to his senses, something that piqued Rido's interest ten-fold...

There was definitely something different about this human child, be it his blood, or the aura that surrounds him; a curiosity that Rido just couldn't pass up, not when the boy had seemingly fallen into his possession, rose from within him. A possessive growl rumbled deeply in his chest.

"Let us find what mystery surrounds you, my Zero," Rido purred. Bird song could be heard as the morning hours drew nearer. Dawn approached swiftly. Huge cast iron gates opened for the pureblood and he crossed the threshold, they had arrived home. Glancing at the unconscious human in his arms, a smirk graced Rido's features.

Let the journey begin.

_To Be Continued…._

**A/N: **Well, here is first chapter of the new Strings of a Puppet. I beg of everyone who has read the previous version to leave some feedback. This is just the beginning, but already there are some major changes. Feedback and input are what determines how I go about bringing the next chapters to life. So readers, a moment of your time is all I ask, please.

I had some questions in the reviews before: About the Rido/Zero pairing, if you can't tell already, it is already not as pure as it was before… You will see in later chapters how it develops and evolves. Rido's personality is definitely more withdrawn and sharp. There is going to be Kaname/Zero, Senri/Zero, Asato/Zero, and other pairings as well.


End file.
